Deep in Darkness
by Xelloss' worshipper
Summary: Saylun is destroyed. Amelia look for vengeance. A Xelloss/Amelia fanfic


Deep in darkness  
  
Saylun, the white magic country, was destroyed. The princess Amelia watched from a high hill the last moments of her town. The thoughts went to the past…  
  
"Prince Phil, Prince Phil, the Styrgons army attacks the city, almost the entire country is in their hands!" Her father, her loved father, answered: "Calm down, it's not possible, the dragons swore to protect us in change of the promise not to build an Army. They'll arrive, don't worry".  
After he looked at her. "Amelia, come here!" "Yes, father?" she went near him and he watched her well. "Do you think to succeed to go to the dragons and come back to us with them?" "Father, it's impossible, there is a very long way; when I will come back, the town will be destroyed, I'm the most powerful mage here and I can't go away, I must help my people, I'm the princess". The prince Phil with cold tone said: "You are the princess and you must obey me. Go!" She turn away not to cry, and a little time later, she left to the Dragon Mountains  
  
"Father, I can't tell you farewell, I can't tell you I love you". Amelia started to fly down from the hill "Where can I go? I don't know, I must learn to live alone…" a sing-song voice interrupted her thoughts: "Hi Amelia-san, how are you?" The Amelia's voice, full of sorrow: "How do you think I'm?" Xelloss had his usually well-known smile on face: "I think not very well, am I right?" Amelia didn't answer for some minutes, then asked with pleading voice: "Please Xelloss, let me alone, I prefer in this moment". "Do you want to be alone if I offer you vengeance?" Amelia watched him surprised. What does he wants from me, I haven't got anything he wants. As if she said that aloud Xelloss pouted and: "Hey, can I make this for friendship!" Amelia almost smiled, she wanted vengeance, Xelloss have guessed that, but she wanted to know the cost before paying: "Xelloss, I think honestly that Gourry himself wouldn't believe at this declaration of innocence. I think to be a little more intelligent than him, I'm not a child anymore, I'm almost seventeen. Please Xelloss, can you tell me what do you want in exchange?" Xelloss observed her with open eyes (Amelia shivered, When Xelloss opened his eyes, the matter became serious) and with soothing voice asked: "It depends, What do you want?". Amelia didn't hesitate more than an instant: "Vengeance against the Styrgons and the gold dragons! They betrayed Saylun." The Amelia's mind went again in the past…  
  
The travel to the Dragon Mountain lasted two weeks. She was now in front of the dragons' council. The elder spoke: "My young princess, you must try to understand, the Mazoku are very restless after the battle against Phibrizio and Gaarv and we have the best occasion to destroy them definitely. But we can't use that if we divide the forces. I'm sorry, Saylun must to be considered a sacrifice for the peace. Amelia was astonished: "A sacrifice! You swore to protect Saylun because it was the symbol of the peace. And now, you say that Saylun must be sacrificed in name of the peace. Valgaarv was right. Your conviction to be always right is sheer arrogance. Today, you betray Saylun, tomorrow this betrayal will be turned against you!" Amelia run away, suffering in her heart the worst wound she had ever received.  
  
"Well", Xelloss smiled; Amelia thought that when he smiled with opened eyes wasn't reassuring but frightening. He went in front of her, his gloved hand caressed her cheek and said: "You'll have what do you want but… I'll have you, you'll be mine, do you agree?" the shining eyes of the trickster priest held hers. She loved Zel, her heart cried loudly. Zel was far away, Xelloss was there, and he offered her what she wanted. With the death in her heart, asking to herself if was she sure, Amelia whispered: "I agree". The door on Zel, on her innocence, was closed forever!  
  
Xelloss turned to the town and, with a smile that would have fled the dragons, murmured an only word: "death". The destruction fell upon Saylun, the fire born from nothing, the earthquakes opened the homes. After some minutes of horrors, all ended. Everything was calm, lifeless. Amelia watched Xelloss with terror: "Why?" He answered, with reasonable, amused voice: "You asked vengeance against the Styrgons; they conquered the town, they fall down with it. Every town of them is destroyed, their race is destined now to fade." "But, so, the survivals of my people are dead too…" she was shocked.  
"Your people was not enclosed in our pact, it's your fault not mine". Amelia watched him many times, shaken. Xelloss took her and teleported away at home, with his prize.  
  
Amelia woke up in a big bed in the strangest room that she had ever seen in her life. The zone shined of magic, the first question was: "Where am I?" After an instant the reality hit her with an almost physical force. This place belongs to Xelloss, I think. I'm a silly girl, I've made a pact with a Mazoku and now I belong to him. My town is dead and the guilt is mine and I've condemned two races. Philia, I've condemned her, too. "Hi Ame-chan, how are you?" Amelia prayed Xelloss: "Please, Xelloss-sama, don't destroy every gold dragon, I plead you!" Xelloss sat down next to Amelia: "Well, the pact is yours, Ame-chan; this will not change nothing for you, it's the same for me. If you don't wont I complete my work, it's ok." She hugged him, then she felt his hand of her back, the other hand undressing her. He started to kiss her and pushed her down to the bed with the weight of his body. The Xelloss' kisses burned where they fell and his expert hands woke up her body at new emotions that Zel's touch didn't ever wake up. When Xel took her, she climaxed and again, again, again… in a vortex of endless emotions. She fainted. The morning saw the young girl hugged to him. Xelloss looked Amelia with surprise. He knew his abilities, but this time was special. Funny! How many persons think that Lina was my target? She is an amusing girl but I was interested, almost from the start, to Amelia. Her innocence, her brightness, her petite frail body enchanted me. Now she is mine, forever.  



End file.
